A New Life
by The Lord of War
Summary: Dr. Manhattan killed Rorschach but later brought him back to life. In a strange and unfamiliar world. Nothing is what is used to be, not even Rorschach.


Disclaimer: I don't own Watchmen as far as I know, it's the property of Dc, and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"I DID IT!" screamed Adrian Veidt tears in his eyes he had just saved the world from Nuclear Armageddon. By tricking it into believing it had just been attacked by aliens. He engineered a monster cloned its brain from a human psychic. Teleported it to New York and killed half the city. No one will doubt this earth has met a force so dreadful it must be repelled all former enmities aside.

No one will know. Those involved are all dead, killed by killers who killed each other, a lethal pyramid... Except, for himself and four others who have no choice but to remain silent.

"I save earth from hell. Next, I help her towards utopia. It is as Ramses said."Canaan is devastated, Ashkelon is fallen, Gezer is ruined, Yendam is reduced to nothing, Israel desolate and her seed is no more, and Palestine has become a widow to Egypt..

"Wait a minute.."Next"? After what you did? You can get away with killing 3 million people." Interrupted Laurie Juspeczyk a.k.a. the Silk Specter with tears in her eyes.

"All the countries are unified and pacified." Began Veidt as he turned to look at Laurie." Can't get away with it. Will you expose me, undoing the peace millions died for? Kill me, risking subsequent investigation? Morally you're in the checkmate like Blake."

He waited a few seconds to let what he just said sink in.

"Let's compromise"

"What?" Yelled Laurie.

"Logically, I'm afraid he's right. Exposing this plot, we destroy any chance of peace, dooming Earth to worse destruction." Began Dr. Manhattan." On Mars. You demonstrated life's value. If we would preserve life here, we must remain silent.

"Never tell anyone? W-we really have to buy this?" Asked Laurie shocked at John's logic before a lookup of realization struck her. " Jesus, he was right. All we did was fail to stop him saving Earth."

"How... How can humans make decisions like this? We're damned if we stay quiet, Earth's damned If we don't..We.. Okay... Okay count me in we say nothing." Agreed . Night Owl after a momentary personal struggle.

They all turned to the last member who had remain completely silent throughout the whole conversation. He raised his white and black head to stare at them all.

"Joking of course." He simply said before walking towards the exit.

"Rorschach..? Said Night Owl as he watched Rorschach leave." Rorschach, wait! Where you going? This is too big to be hard-assed about! We have to compromise."

"No... Not even in the face of Armageddon... Never compromise." Replied Rorschach as he walked through the double doors.

"Hmm." Said Adrian as he watched Rorschach leave." Now what would you call that, I wonder?" He thought for a few seconds before coming up with an answer to his own question." Blotting out reality perhaps?'"

"Ah well.. In all likelihood, it's of no consequence. As a reliable witness Rorschach is hardly... How shall we put it "without stains"? He said as he began to walk towards the stairway." Still.. I think I shall meditate now, in my Orrery." He momentarily pause to look at Silk Specter and Night Owl." Obviously, you must both make yourselves at home." Before then heading towards his Orrery.

"Both?" Said Night Owl

"I just want to go somewhere else. Can you get us out of here John?" Said Laurie as she turned around to where Jon had been standing previously only to find him gone nowhere in the room.

"Jon?"

"Where did he go?" Asked Night Owl.

* * *

Rorschach steps out into sub-zero temperatures, his way barred by the blue, glowing form of Dr. Manhattan.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Manhattan asked.

"Back to Owlship... Back to America.. Evil must be punished.. People must be told."

"Rorschach." Warned Dr. Manhattan.

"Outta my way... People must be told."

"You know I can't let you do that."

"Huhh.. Of course. Must protect Veidt new utopia. One more body among the foundation makes little difference,... especially to you."

Silence. Rorschach removes hat and face, becomes Walter Kovacs.

"Suddenly you care about humanity. Convenient."

"If you'd cared from the start... none of this would have happened."

The blue man is expressionless. Still.

"I can change many things. But I cannot change human nature."

Rage, but not only rage, begins bubbling up unstoppably.

"You could have warned us of Veidt plan before he even set it in motion. You probably knew about it since day one? Didn't you?"

"Everything is preordained. Even my responses. All things occur as they are planned."

"And you just go through the motions acting them out without a care? Is that what you are? The most powerful thing in the universe, and you're still just a puppet following a script?"

"Were all puppets, Rorschach I'm just a puppet who can see the strings."

"Pathetic all that power. And you're still just like the rest of us mere mortals... No your lower than us... At least will break our chains if we could... But you, you have the ability to unchain yourself and be free.. And you choose not to be.. You're nothing more than a willing slave to fate...A whore to destiny."

The blue man stood still expressionless. As if this _Very_ conversation meant absolutely nothing to him. As if those allegations didn't mean a thing... It probably didn't.

He knew what was coming next. After all this was said and done. He knew what was coming next. After all what's _his_ body worth to that of 3 million? What's his moral principles worth to that of the peace and stability of the entire world... Nothing,

"Well? What are you waiting for? We both know what happens next. We both know I can't be left to return to America. Do it.", the words are barely audible, "DO IT!"

The blue man nods, softly raises an arm and in a flash of blue light all is darkness and silent.

* * *

Walter Kovacs died years ago. Finally, _finally_, after so long his body can finally come to rest. Finally the joke that was human life is finally over. After 35 years of laughter God finally had enough. I'm reminded of a question I've long pondered. Back when I paid my final respects to the comedian.

_"Edward Mormon Blake. Born 1924 . Forty-five years as the comedian. Died 1985 buried in the rain... Is that what happens to us? A life of conflict with no time for friends. So when it's done, only our enemies leave roses."_

_"Violent lives, ending Violent. We never die in bed.. Not allowed. Something in our personalities perhaps. Some animal urge."_

_"I used to think it was unimportant. But it isn't.. But we still do what we have to do."_

_"Others might bury their heads between the swollen teats of indulgence and gratification piglets squirming beneath a sow for shelter... But there is no shelter there never will be... And even though the future is no longer bearing down on us like an express train.. The joke still remain no, it's gotten funnier somewhere out there a comedian is laughing.. Just like Blake was he saw the true face of the 20th century, and chose to become a reflection of it, a parody of it."_

_"Very few people saw the joke that's why we were so lonely. I heard the joke once."_

_"Man goes to see Doctor, says he depressed, says life seems harsh and cruel. Says he feels all alone in a threatening world where what lies ahead is vague and uncertain. Doctor says" Treatment is simple great clown Pogliacci is in town go see him. He should pick you up.. Man burst into tears.. Says".. But Doctor am Pogliacci."_

_"Good joke, but it was so very, very long." _

Birds were singing. The wind was whispering through what sounded like trees. You can vaguely hear the sounds of water dripping through some unknown place. It was bright, even with his tired eyes shut. And the smell. It smelled of nature of a forest.

"Hurm... Thought death would be quieter, darker, more rotten too."

Warm. Far, far warmer than the cold embrace of death had any right to be. Forced open eyes. Blinked, blearily, as a forest stared back at him. Morning. Sun low in the sky. Forest seemed untouched, save for a simple, worn path. Stood up. Legs unsteady. Found face in hand. Put on face. Putting it on again gives an intense sense of relief and clarity, as well as muting the rather sharp sunlight.

"Teleported? Must be if not dead. Why I wonder? "

Manhattan _had _seemed to go along with Veidt's plan. He had agreed with Adrian's prospective. But Manhattan was not human. Motives hard to read on his expressionless face. Perhaps he would not bow so easily, perhaps he had spared and sent Roschach to punish Adrian for his crimes... Hurm... Perhaps some shred of humanity, still remains within him.

Path went east, toward the rising sun, to the west to what smelled of seawater, no doubt near the sea. Where to go? Which path to choose? Scratch head in thought. Decisions, decisions which to choose. Guess it doesn't matter. As long as plot of Adrian's betrayal revealed. Head east towards the rising sun. Hands in his pockets, Rorschach walked east.

Been walking for hours. Yet strangely, not the least bit tired. Sun high in the sky. Without a cloud. Yet heat is bearable. Discovered replacement grapple hook gun given to him by Daniel, along with pilfered sugar cubes, along with Daniels belt of gadgets. Now tucked under his trenchcoat.. Hurm... Daniel. Knew he would compromise. Though it had been the smart decision. Showed a lack of fortitude towards what is right and what is wrong. Not surprised. He was always the smart one. Between the two of them. Perhaps if he was still Walter Kovacs, he to would've compromise. But Walter is dead, only Rorschach remains.

The vigilante came to an abrupt stop. As he heard the sounds of something approaching from behind. He glanced back to see a vague image some miles behind him. Quickly approaching, where he was." Hurm... What to do? Should I hide? I am a wanted fugitive. Should I ask for a ride? Save me, time and effort. Decisions which to make? More observation needed."

Pretty soon.

A father, mother and a young daughter that owned and operated a travelling business, stand that sold various Asian meals. The stand that travels all over the Elemental Nations and had taken their trade to Hi no Kuni for the time being, or to be more precise, the village hidden in leaf. They were quite surprised and a little bit frightened when they saw a masked figure in strange cloths standing before them blocking the road ahead.

The mother and daughter immediately, held on to each other as strange man approached them. The father, though nervous immediately grabbed on to a sword. He kept for protection. And walked forward to greet the stranger sword still in its sheath.

"Where am I?" Asked Rorschach as he stopped a good distant away from them. He had been observing them. Ever since they came into view. And found they were no threat. Just a family, pushing a food court, through the road.

The man looked shocked at Rorschach chosen words. As if he had said something incredibly strange and foreign.

The man's replyed almost ranting in a language that sounded both foreign and familiar to him. Sounds vaguely Asian, in fact. Strange, considering their Caucasian ethnicity.

"English. Do you speak it?"

Man continues rant as if he hasn't even heard. What he had just been asked. Further proving that he didn't speak English.

" Hurm.. Could Dr. Manhattan had made a mistake as he teleported me? Seems that way... The language the natives are using sounds almost like Japanese." He said rather casually, further provoking the man in front.

After the events in Nami no Kuni (Wave Country), Naruto and his sensei's as well as team seven. Were returning to the hidden leaf village to report to the Hokage of their successful mission. The mission involved sending them to Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) to support Kakashi and his team on their mission in helping to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna. Who was being threatened by a man name Gatō. The wealthy shipping magnate and leader of the shipping company, Gatō Corporation.

Seemingly, Gatō has set up his headquarters in Nami no Kuni, as the Country is in a key position for sea trade between Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) and most of the other island nations. He then used his monopoly over shipping to take control of the country's economy, which is allowing him to slowly take control of the country itself. But Tazuna is threating all this with the bridge that he is building to connect Nami no Kuni to the mainland, which would destroy Gatō's monopoly over Nami no Kuni. Hence he had hired a group of Nuke-nins to eliminate Tazuna.

When Kakashi and his team where traveling to Nami no Kuni, they were ambushed by the Oni Kyōdai (Demon Brothers) Gōzu and Meizu. Kakashi and his team easily dispatched them and left them to be arrested by our forces, after sending word of what happened. Upon which he and his team then continue on with the mission, but after they landed on Nami no Kuni they encountered Momochi Zabuza the fame Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of The Hidden Mist)".

Momochi Zabuza who coincidentally is a A-rank missing. Former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū (The Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist), who had lead a failed revolt against the Yondaime Mizukage and was force to flee afterwards. With his surviving followers. After that turned to mercenary work.

Though they were told that Zabuza had been killed this turned out to be false. They had to fight Zabuza, along with his protégé Haku. Luckily it all turned out well. Tazuna finish the bridge, which he called The Great Naruto Bridge, in honour of the boy who helped save his country and helped give the village back there hope and courage. Gatō was killed by Kushina, and Zabuza and Haku returning to Kiri haveing been forgiven for their crimes by the new Mizukage Terumī Mei.

They were currently tree hopping before a strange sight cause them to stop. A figure in strange clothes, wearing a strange brown hat. With brown gloves, along with some kind of brown coat. Was standing there arguing with what appeared to be a food vendor. He and his family looked rather nervous as the man spoke. Still, the man wasn't getting much satisfaction with what must've have been questions. The main problem was the fact that he and vendor didn't even speak the same _languages_.

Which was quite odd. The Elemental Countries didn't actually _have_ any other languages, thought the dialects of some of the more isolated villages came close. The only other option the adults could think of was code-speak, a technique used by several ANBU-groups, or their equivalent, amongst the largest villages. This didn't fit either, as code-speak primarily used hand-signals and misleading words and phrases, as well as relying at times on complete gibberish.

As far as they could tell, the Odd Mask man was speaking pure nonsense, which meant a new language.

"Well, what should we do? Asked Yamato, confused by the situation. The man wasn't trying to hurt the vendor. And he was a good distance away from the Village so they couldn't arrested him for spying.

"Isn't it obvious we go in kick his ass and then leave him for the ANBU to figure out who he is." replied Kushina as she watched the figure interact with the vendor.

"Technically, I would agree with you Kushina, if this was an ordinary case. But obviously it isn't so I think we should handled it with care. "Said Kakashi as he lets out a tired sigh, more problems. That's just what he needed.

"Why don't we just asked him what he wants?" Said Sakura then becoming slightly worried when everyone gave her a strange look.

"Don't be an idiot Sakura. Why would we ask him anything. If he couldn't even understand us." Replied Sasuke with a scornful expression on his face.

"As much as I hate to admit it Sasuke's right there no point in asking questions if he can't answer them back." Said Naruto as he and the others stared at the strange man.

"Actually, Naruto I think Sakura had the right idea. Even if he doesn't understand our language, we should still try to communicate with him." Stated Kakashi shocking the rest of the group. They argued for several minutes before caving into Kakashi idea.

They then jump down to the ground and began to walk towards the strange man.

The man with the odd mask was... absorbed, in his efforts to communicate. He didn't even notice the approaching group of shinobi.

"Yo!"

Rorschach turned, the man in front of him momentarily forgotten. Had to be English. He was met with a strange sight.

A tall attractive young woman, with long bright red hair wearing an ANBU outfit and a long Katana and her back. Uzumaki Kushina one of Konoha's top female Shinobi's otherwise known as the Buraddi Shinku no Ikari (Bloody Crimson Fury) and also known in Konoha as Akai Chishio no Habanero (Red Hot-Blooded Habanero)

The other was a tall man with short brown hair and eyes and pale skin. Behind him a silver-haired man, lean, almost completely covered up. Except for the top part of his head. Behind him was a scowling dark-haired boy and a girl with... pink hair. Both looked slightly unnerved. Behind _them_was yet another boy, blond, clad in screaming orange. Completely at ease.

"Where am I?"

The woman answered: "Wakaranai."

"No English?" Frustration was beginning to overtake him. He was getting nowhere, talking to these people. He needed to find a phone. Or, an airport.

"Doko de sono yō ni kimyō ni hanasu yō ni, keisei sa rete imasu ka?"

"Dammit Manhattan, what kind of sick joke is this? You, spared my life, but send me to some Asian country."

"I didn't you died."

To the surprise of all currently present, a serene voice answered the seemingly rhetorical question. Softly, as if blown by the wind. Rorschach almost took it in his stride. Manhattan had done far stranger things than this.

"What do you mean I died? I'm still breathing. Here on earth."

"That... may take a little explaining. For now, let me just say that you are not on earth. And you've, been dead for several years."

"What? But am alive."

"Yes, because I brought you back to life."

" Hurm...Why?"

"You believe me so readily?.. Then again, I have done, more worthwhile feats. Very well, if you must know I did it, simply to prove you wrong."

"Prove me wrong? Explain."

"You called, me a slave to fate. I simply, wanted to prove you wrong."

"So you brought, me back to life? In Asia?"

"No, no what part of your not, on earth did you not understand?"

Rorschach glances at the group of people gathered around." Humans. Must be a earth."

"Normally, you will be right. But this isn't normally. And while, there may be humans around you. They're not the same as the ones you're accustomed to. These humans are natives of a alternate Earth."

"Alternate Earth? Explain."

"Very well, I'll give you a summarized version. The multiverse, it's a theory that I've now proven to be true. First coined by philosopher and psychologist William James. It states that there exists an infinite number of possible universes that together comprise everything that exists and can exist; the entirety of space, time, matter, and energy, as well as the physical laws and constants that describe them. The various universes within the multiverse are sometimes called parallel universes. However, they can also be referred to as "parallel dimensions", "parallel worlds", "alternative realities", "alternative timelines", and "dimensional planes," among others."

"And I'm in one of these "dimensional planes"?'

"Yes."

"Why? Why go through the trouble?"

"You're not a very good listener are you Rorschach? Like I said before I did it to prove you wrong. You said I was a slave to fate. And while I can't go against what is already in motion... I can, alternate what's no longer in motion. Thus, why you are here."

" Hurm ..You're insane."

" Quite possibly, yes. A hundred years of solitude might do that. But then again my psyche, is not that of the humans. But enough of this trivial conversation. It's time we got to the main matter at hand. When I reformed you here. I took the liberty of reforming your human physiology. To match those of the natives."

"You did what?"

"I remade you from scratch, in my image. Preferably, that of the species of humans. I find most peculiar. You will notice the changes soon enough."

"Changes? What changes?'

"Enough, idol chattel. I've explained enough for now. However, there is one thing I forgot.. If you could make the natives speak again, I sure you would be most grateful."

A soft blue glow formed around the area the voice seemed to be coming from it. The newcomers were muttering amongst themselves. Hands on their weapons.

("What _is _that?")

("I don't know, Naruto, though it appears to be some sort of communication jutsu. Which could be very bad. If it's in the wrong hands.")

("How, is this possible Kakashi-sensei? I don't sense any chakra anywhere.")

(" I also don't sense any chakra Sakura. But at least, I know who's doing it.)

("Him? How? He didn't use any hand seals?)

("Do you see a hitai-ate anywhere Sakura?")

("No...?")

("Which means he is either a powerful missing-nin, or a deep cover operative. In any case, if the enemies of Konoha have instant, long distance verbal communications it could be very dangerous for us in any future engagements.")

("_Oh._")

("Anyway, be ready to fight or run. We still don't know who this guy might be.")

(" We should take him alive if possible. Died if we have no choice. Right Kushina?")

("Nice to see you haven't forgotten your ANBU training Kakashi. But you're right, corpses tell no secrets. So will _try_ to take him alive.. Keyword being _try_.)

"Such a fascinating coincidence."

"_What?_"

"We're in an alternate reality and yet still..They seem to be conversing in perfectly idiomatic Japanese... The probability of this very scenario occurring is astronomically low"

"Problem for me...I don't _speak_ Japanese!"

Instantly, a sharp pain in his head, like someone _twisting_ a _dagger_ in his _head-_

"You do now."

"Nani?"

"I took the liberty of leaving a … pathway open to your brain, when I remade you here."

"_What?_"

"I'll explain more at a later date. For now, why don't you talk to the natives. And see if you can talk your way out of harms way."

"I _don't _speak JAPANESE!"

Wait.

The mumblings of the group in front of him were making sense. They were arguing about capturing him, fighting him, reporting him to some called the Hokage or simply walking by. He _could_speak Japanese.

And Manhattan was gone great. The blue glow from before had completely disappeared. Leaving him all alone in front of strangers.

"Why couldn't he had just, left me died? I could've used the peace and quiet" He turned to the group, only to find the vendor and his family gone yet. The second group remained.

"Hey." Rorschachs words didn't sound at all like anything he'd ever said before, but the _meaning_ was the same. Trouble was, the ragtag bunch in front of him were too busy bickering to notice.

"Hey!" His voice was not louder but rougher, more serious. He was immediately heard. They all turned to stare at him.

"So you can talk now." The red-haired one, ask eyes narrow.

"Yes. Where am I?" Group

"You don't know?" A slight tinge of surprise. Judging by the stoic demeanor of those gathered around the thus far, they were stunned.

"No."

"About four days from Konoha, and two days to Wave country."

"Which is better Konoha, or this country of Wave?"

A few seconds of silence.

"Eh...We-Well...Konoha I would say." Said Kushina scratching her head in confusion. This was not turning out how she had envisioned. She was certain a fight was imminent.. And yet, only more confusion to a very confusing situation. She can only ask yourself one question.

_"What happens now?"_

* * *

_**Authors Note:** It would be nice to have some form of feedback. So guys if you can review if you like it or not please. I accept all forms of criticism. Also, I know I'm not the world's best writer. So if you see any mistakes. Please contact me and I'll correct it as soon as I can._


End file.
